Out Of sight
by Likewow5556
Summary: Sirius grieves for his brothers death. The only family member that cared for him is gone now. Read and Review! Oneshot.


My brothers gone

My brothers gone. Dead. Kicked the bucket. You'll never see him again. No matter how you worded it, it meant the same thing. Regulus was dead and is never going to come back. I'll never see him again.

Despite Mum and Dad disowning me, Regulus went against them to see me. He knew what would happen if somebody found out, but he still continued to see me. And I never was thankful for this, until he was gone. I guess it's true that you never realize what you had until it's gone. I had a brother I love and now he's gone. The last bit of my family that cared was gone. Slipped right through my fingers.

All because of Voldemort. Voldemort did this to Regulus…or Voldemort made his followers kill Regulus. But why? From what I could tell Reg was faithful to him. Why would he kill him? All Reg is, is an innocent boy who was killed because of a war. A war that is just going to ruin families and take son's from their mothers. Husbands from their wives. Boyfriends from their Girlfriends. And all for what? The stupid Pure-blood junk I never believed in?

"I'm sorry for your brother, Padfoot" James said as he came up to me.

"I'm sorry for him too. He was an idiot for joining _Voldemort_" I spat his name out as if it was poison. "And all that led to was Regulus getting killed."

"Padfoot, we're here for you, you know that right?" James said worry evident in his voice. "Me, Moony, and Wormtail. Oh and Lily, she's worried about you too."

"I know James."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I just need to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive James."

"Alright." James said as he gave me a quick hug and walked out of the room.

I quickly changed into my animagus form and ran. I didn't plan on going far but I just wanted to release this…need to get revenge. To make sure Reg's death was avenged. It's what I owe to Regulus.

_I was at the Potter's house eating dinner with them like always. It was my seventh year and I was soon going to be moving into the apartment I bought. I was eating faster then usual. Mrs. Potter noticed._

"_Sirius slow down! You're eating like a dog!"_

"_Sorry Mrs. Potter—"_

"_Don't call me Mrs. Potter! It's Maryann to you!"_

"_Sorry Maryann."_

"_That's better. Now where's the fire?"_

"_There is not fire. I just have to meet somebody and I'm going to be late."_

"_I think that the person can wait a little bit longer."_

"_I guess so." I said. I slowed down eating despite not wanting to. I didn't want to but I was doing it to placate Mrs. Potter._

_After dinner I went into my room to get ready to meet with Reg. Even James doesn't know that I'm meeting him…I have since I was disowned. There was a knock on the door and James walked into the room. _

"_So where are you going?"_

"_I'm going out to meet somebody."_

"_Are you meeting a muggle girl again?"_

"_No James. And besides that was only once! She obviously couldn't resist my charm!"_

_James snorted "And Lily says I have a big ego!"_

"_I'm not trying to go out with Lily."_

"_But you won't will you?"_

"_No." I said firmly. Me and James have had this talk a million times! "I respect that you like Lily so I'm not going to go after her."_

"_Thanks Padfoot."_

"_Welcome Prongs." I said as I looked at the clock. "Listen I gotta go. I should be back later alright?"_

"_Alright."_

_I nodded and walked out of the room and out of the house. I apparated to the Hogs Head and entered. Me and Reg chose to meet here because it's safer this way. I saw him at our usual table and walked over to greet him._

"_How are mum and dad treating you?"_

"_Fine." Regulus said his voice strange. I studied his face. His face, unlike me was easy as a book to read. He looked happy, nervous, prideful, and anxious._

"_What did you do?" I asked accusingly._

"_I did it Sirius!" Regulus exclaimed. _

"_Did what?" I felt my eyes narrow._

"_I—I join the Dark Lord!"_

"_You—you WHAT?" I exploded. Every person in the Hog's Head turned to stare at us._

"_I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY!"_

"_HAPPY? HAPPY?! HOW COULD I BE HAPPY FOR MY BROTHER WHO JUST SIGNED HIS DEATH WARRANT?"_

"_I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIIS!" Regulus shouted as he started to walk out. I grabbed his arm. _

"_You'll listen to me Regulus Arcturus Black. You shouldn't have done that. You're sixteen for god's sake! I knew you were stupid but this is insanely stupid!"_

"_I'm sorry Sirius!"_

"_I'm sorry too Reg." I said sadly. "I really am."_

I was still running in my animagus form. I went towards the Black family place where they bury their dead. Even though Regulus's body isn't here to bury, they're going to bury something that was important to him in his place. When I got there the ceremony seemed to be almost over. Mum and Dad were crying as were a lot of others. I saw Narcissa with Malfoy and Bellatrix with Rodolphus. Medea wasn't there, but why should she? Nobody noticed me. The dog that was just there. The grim.

When everybody was gone and I was one hundred percent sure I changed back and walked over to the tombstone.

Regulus Arcturus Black

January 4 1961- May 14 1979

A good son and friend.

"Reg why'd you have to go and get yourself killed? Why did you have to be so stupid? And why'd you have to die? You were too young to die. You should never have joined him. Did Bella make you do it?" I shouted at the grave of my brother. "I can't believe you did this! I hate you for it! I thought you were stronger then this. You were too strong to die. And no matter what, I love you." And then I broke down crying on my brother's grave.

**AN: Please read and review! I want to know if you liked it or not. It was kind of hard for me to write, but the idea just kind of got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. I really want to know what you think! Read and review!**


End file.
